At least some frameworks for developing constraint-based systems, such as the open-source constraint solver Gecode, allow programmers to describe constraints and entity relationships in model definitions. In at least some of these frameworks, configuration models can be defined using declarative variable definitions and constraints defined using the variables. However, in at least some of the frameworks, constraint definitions are parsed and instantiated independently.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in technologies related to configuration models.